The Dark Mark Murder
by Horses8
Summary: What happens when Draco shows up at Hermione's with a baby? Why is Harry there? Does Draco ever recover from the murder of his wife and how does that involve Harry and hermione. Full warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

This story contains murder, adult theams, multiple partner relationship, gay pairs and Ron bashing

2:30 in the morning Hermione layed in bed staring at the ceiling. She remembered the war, she always told herself that it was over _he_ was never coming back, _he_ would never hurt anyone one again. Harry layed next to her sound asleep. He only slept without nightmares next to hermione.

2:35- her mind wonderd to Ron. How awful he was to her. How he cheated on her.

 _*"Come on Harry!" Ron was working late so her and Harry went out to the bar for something to drink. She went to her favorite table. Harry ordered his favorite whisky. Hermione heard Rons laugh. How could she have heard the laugh just like his he was at work. She turned around to she Ron sitting at a table with none other than that tramp Lavender. "Hermione, don't!" her tried to grab her arm but he was to late. She charged at Ron. "You cockroach! How dare you lie to me!" Ron looked up his face as red as his hair. "Mione, it's not what it looks like, i-" "Oh really Ronald it looks like you are cheating on me with that excuse of a color. I saw you snogging her disgusting face!" Lavender cut in "How dare you insalute me Granger! Ronnie and I have been together for 4 months he said you guys broke up 6 months ago". Ron was sweating, Harry was using all his strength not to hex ron into the next muggle town over. "Oh really because that's not what I was told last night you infallible excuse for a father. You_ _ **are not**_ _seeing the children anymore don't even bother coming home." she turned to leave grabbing Harry's arm. "Oh by the way Ron I'm pregnant have fun paying child support." Ron fainted on the spot, she heard lavender scream "ron ron wake up" as her and Harry flowed home._

 _She looked at Harry "I am pretty good at lying Harry, if he is gonna lie to me I will lie back" "Hermione you scared me to death."_

There was a loud pounding at the door at 3:00 in the morning. She was careful not to wake Harry as she ran to the door. She opened to to see a Person in all black in the pouring rain. The figure shoved through the door. "Excuse you what do you think you are doing" The figure did not respond they took out a wand and started to mutter spells. They there dressed in a black cloak black pants and black boots. They took down their hood. She looked at a pale face, silver eyes and moonlight blond hair. She gasped Malfroy was At her door, no in her living room."I know we aren't friends" he started, "But I have been wanting to make up with you for a while but couldn't. I am not apologizing because I want you help but because i'm truly sorry. I am sorry for everything. I could explain more later but I need to speak with you. Do you have any tea?" "I, um yeah" She went to make tea. She brought to back into the living room where he was sitting. Draco had taken off his cloak to reveal a white dress shirt and a black leather bag. She sat the tea down and took a set across from him. His eyes where all red and puffy. "Draco what-what happened?" Draco took a deep breath and his tea cup began to shake. "Astoria is, well, she is dead." Hermione gasped "Draco I- I am so sorry, what what happened?" She looked at him his eyes were full to tears shining bright in the dim light. "She-we we wanted a baby. Yes I was forced to marry her because my parents wished it but i grew attached to her in a friendly way, not as a lover. We tried anyway I wanted to please her. The healers told us she has a terrible curse, it keeps her from having kids. They used incredibly powerful magic to allow us a child. But there was some side effects We can only have one child, we can only have another if the one before it dies. She, she went into labor and she delivered a baby both families were celebrating my dark mark burned I ran to the Window when the door blasted open Astoria Gave me the baby. When I heard A scream there was dule I was grabbing the baby's stuff. Astoria screamed bloody murder green light flashed through the room she dropped dead." He wiped the tears from his face Hermione was speechless "I grabbed the bag and left I- I came here because no one would come to look." He raised his wand and removed the glimmer that was on the baby in the baby carrier he was wearing. "This is CC she is beautiful, has her mom's eyes." Draco hands Hermine CC. He looked up to see a shocked, Shirtless harry potter. Harry's stomach was toned and flat, his arms were toned and his raven black hair was tossed a mess. Draco thought he looked beautiful in just sweat pants, they really showed off his legs and cute ass but they showed off Harry's bulge and that would be the death of draco. Hermione was rocking CC. "Who knew Potter would end up shagging the golden girl." Dracos smirk grew Hermione thought it looked so sexy. "Who knew **the** Draco Malfoy would show up at my door in the night and have my girlfriend hold his baby. "Harry please. Draco you and CC come with me, grab your stuff."

Please comment and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own these characters J.K Rowling does**

 **Warning this story has multiple pairings m/m m/f and m/f/m. Not everything is cannon some of this work is changed or made up.**

 **Warnings Ron bashing, adult content and violence, murder.**

She walked to the steps around the corner and started up them. The house was beautiful. She walked down a long hallway and opened a door.

"Draco you and CC can stay here. There is a bathroom through this door. Do you need anything for CC?" she looked at the sleeping baby in her arm. "No i don't this diaper bag has anything I could ever need i swear. Thank you for all this." he smiled at her.

She laid CC in the middle of the queen size bed. "I am going to go back to bed, please be quite the kids are sleeping. Good night draco" She closed the door behind her leaving draco.

He looked around the room was blue, it had white blankets and sheets. The curtains were gray, the furticher was a red wood.

Draco opened his bag and pulled out a play pin. He set it up and layed CC in it. He took off his shoes, socks, and belt off. He put them in a pile in the walk in closet he found. He was unbuttoning his dress shirt when he heard a gasp.

He took his shirt off the rest of the way as he was turning around. Hermione was in his room holding towels and had a bright red face. "I'm sorry I knocked but you didn't answer I thought you were asleep." Her face was red and she was biting her lip draco smirked and took the towels.

He grazed her hand she shudder and backed out of the room. Her heart was racing, she shook the thought of his electric touch out of her head.

She Walked back down the steps to see Harry sitting on the bed. "Hermione what are we doing? Letting your school emeny stay at our house. What will the ministry think if they found out. I know They say they are helping them form to our laws but they really don't." She took a deep breath. "I don't care about the old fude Harry, that baby will die if we don't do something." Harry took off his glasses and layed down, "fine we shall see how it goes".

In the morning Hermione woke up and went to make breakfast. She made the kids favorites Pancakes for Hugo and James. She made a big bowl of scrambled eggs for Lily, rose, albus and Harry. She was worried about what Draco would want but decided to let him sleep in and to just set out the cereal.

She passed through the house to the master bedroom. "Harry I'm going to go wake the children" she whispered as she nibbled his earlobe. "Mmm 'Mione do you have to? Please just come get in bed, I miss you" he whined. "Honey please I have breakfast waiting, just because I have a heating charm on it does not mean you can just lay in bed for hours."

She turned and walked out of the room leaving her sorta boyfriend groning. She climbed the steps to the girl's room. She opened the door quietly one side was painted rose pink and the other side was painted a pinky orange at the bottom and faded up to white at the top.

Both girls were still sleeping hermione smiled looking at her family, well Harry's kids were more her's than Ginny's. Harry and Ginny broke up because She cheated on Harry with Viktor Krum while traveling. It had been over 2 years. They moved in with Hermione after her nasty break up with Ron.

Then she walked over and kissed Rose "Wake up honey I have breakfast made on the table." Roes's eye glitter "Good Morning Mommy!" She got up and ran down the steps. Hermione walked over to the orange side "Lily honey breakfast" she murmured as she kissed lilly's forehead. Lily hugged hermione, with her arms around her mother's neck she said "up please, can you carry me?" Hermione rolled her eyes picking her up.

Lily was not technically her child per say by birth but, she still babyed her. She was 5, the youngest. Rose was 6.5, Albus and Hugo where 7 and James was 8.

She put lily on her hip walking down the hall to where Albus and Hugo shared a room. The room was midnight blue with gray and white decorations. She found all 3 boys playing tucks on the rug. "Boys breakfast is ready". She smiled she loved seeing them play together.

They all went down stairs to the table. The kids dug in. "Kids I have something to tell you." she nervously continued "There will be a guest staying with us. Him and his daughter. I expect you guys to be extra polite to Mr. Malfroy and CC. CC is just a baby so you need to be very gentle and quiet ok?" All the children chimed "Yes Mommy!"

"why thank you for the introduction Hermione. She hadn't even heard draco come down the steps he sat down next to lily who was nervous around strangers and whins "Mommy" she reached her arms up and Hermione picked her up.

"Lily Mr. Malfroy is very nice don't worry." She gave Draco an apologetic look. "Hermione you can't keep holding her she is old enough to not be attached to your hip all day."

Harry hated how Hermione babyed Lily he didn't want her to end up a hufflepuff. Draco was so confused whose kids had what parents and what there names even where.

"So, um, hermione who is that adorable girl?" He asked smiling at Lily. "My name is Lily! Rose is my sister but My REAL mommy said she isn't but I don't care. That's my brother James and that's Albus" She looked at draco with Big green eyes, He thought it was the weasley that made the too girls look alike. They were cousins after all. He looked at both boys eating next to there dad. They looked so similar, the pale skin, dark raven hair, the beautiful breath taking green eyes. "Hugo and Rose are mine. But the other kids have lived here so long we are all family." Hermione explained politely. Hugo had his mother's brown eyes and hair.

Draco felt a tiny hand tapping on his shoulder, "Mr. Malfoy-" draco cut in "please call me draco, Mr. Malfroy is my father." "I'm sorry Mr. Draco" Rose continued "Mommy said you have a baby. Can we see it? I wanna hold the baby I love babies!" Rose was smiling so big as she explained to him. "Rose that is not nice to pester Mr. Draco about his daughter CC". "That is quite all right I need to go get her." He returned With CC in a pink zip up onesie and a bottle in his hand. He put it in the Microwave or at least he thought that was what Astoria called the muggle food heater. He brought both CC and her bottle to the table.

All the kids gathered around to watch. The day was lovely the kids played outside and helped with CC. Tonks came through the flow to collect all the children for a sleep over at her place. Harry announced he was going to a work party with a group of friends from work. "Um-er, Hermione um, can you watch CC tonight I want to go to the bar. I need to forget." His eyes were full of sadness. "Draco of course I fixed the flow so you can back home. Have fun" She took CC from him.

When Draco woke he had a pounding headache he noticed that he was laying in his bed at the Potter-Granger house. He realized he was naked spooning another man. Draco put his head in the other man's neck and inhaled, he smelled of honey. Draco realized his member was awake and still in the other man. 'Oh man what did I do last night.' Draco then saw a set of glasses on the nightstand they looked just like, no, it can't be. The other man pushed his hip back into Draco saying "oohh". At this point Draco recognized the voice, the hair, the glasses. He wanted to be wrong. Harry Potter was necked in Draco's bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Close guarded secrets

 **I don't own these characters J.K Rowling does**

 **Warning this story has multiple pairings m/m m/f and m/f/m. Not everything is cannon some of this work is changed or made up.**

 **Warnings Ron bashing, adult content, cussing, and violence, murder.**

"Potter! Get out!" Draco yelled as he pushed Harry away from him. "Fine I'll leave but it's not my fault that you can't handle reality once your not drunk." Harry spat and he was putting on his pants.

"Me! Your reality is that you just cheated on your girl. How does that make you any better than that ginger?" "Well Draco if you must know we have an open relationship because well sometimes I fancy some blokes."

Harry was about to leave when Draco smirked "Damn I always knew you were obsessed with me Potter but who couldn't" Draco ran his through his moonlight blond hair. "Well that part is true, BUT, last night" Harry started as he walked back over to Draco "You came up to me in the bar and confessed YOUR secret crush on me, you said "You know Potter I have always liked you" I laughed and you said lets shag."

Harry was looking right into Draco's eyes, he loved the hidden bits of blue that shined through the sliver. "That is not true I don't like blokes potter!" Draco narrowed his eyes. "Well considering you were in a gay bar and how you moaned my name last night we both know the truth"

Harry ran his pointer finger down Draco's chest pushing the sheet out of the way has he went. Harry loved the feel of Draco's well defined abs.

The lower he got the wider Draco's eyes got. He went past Draco's belly button, Draco bit his lip and closed his eyes. Harry put his hand on Draco's hip. He bent closer to whisper into Draco's ear. "See we both know you want me" He nibbled Draco's ear lobe which caused a moan to escape Draco's lips.

Suddenly Harry shoot upright "I'm gonna be late for work" and with that he left Draco alone in his bed with a bit of a problem.

Draco showered and got dressed and went to find CC. He saw all the children with Hermione in the garden.

"Was CC good for you last night?" CC was in the cuttest tiny sundress that had lady bugs all over it. "Well of course she was. The girl's quite like her."

Hermione looked up at Draco. She started to laugh and looked away. "What! What is it!" Draco was so confused something he didn't quite experience often. "Well by the mark on your neck I see you Had a successful outing".

Draco turn and ran for the house. He ran to the closest mirro he could find. He had a big purple mark on his neck. 'What am i gonna do now.' He was very upset by the fact he couldn't remember what happened last night and Harry knew his biggest secret. He loved Astoria but he never got over his feelings for Harry and Astoria knew. In exchange for a baby she let him go out to the same gay muggle bar he went to last night.

He heard the door open. "Draco its CC, She won't stop crying. I think you should hold her." He followed Hermione outside where he could hear a whaling CC.

Harry was sitting at his desk thinking about last night. He couldn't believe Draco had liked him all those years. He Loved Hermione but he had always liked Draco.

Knock Knock! "Come in" Harry called. "Potter I need to speak to you" Kingsley can in and closed the door. "What is it sir". "Well Potter I have been waiting for you to return from your day off. I received a very important case. The murder of Astoria Greengrass." Kinsley filled Harry in on all the details he had heard Draco tell Hermione. "I will get right on it sir!" "Well no one has been able to locate Draco and the child but luckily Blaise Zabini was at the birth of the child. Start with him". "Yes sir" Harry took the case file and went to the flow room on the floor.

Once as Blaise's Place harry knocked on the flow room door. A house elf opened it "Master has been expecting you, yes, this ways."

Harry walked With the house elf. "Thank out Penny, Please bring me my tea" Zabini ordered. "Yes Master" With a pop Penny was gone. "Take a seat Harry I have been expecting you."

Harry sat across from Zabini. "I know why you are here, but, I think you should give me a reason to help you." Zabini was playing with his pen. "Well for starters draco is your friend-" zabini cut him off "My _**friend**_ hasn't even told me where he is. Bring him to me and we will talk." Zabini Had always been and blithering idiot. "I know where Malfroy is _**but**_ I will not bring him to you- "why the hell not Potter!" Zabini almost knocked over the tea tray Penny was trying to sit down on his desk as he waved his arms. "Stop interrupting me. As I was trying to explain. Malfroy is safe with his child but I will not bring him to you because his magic can be tracked over flow. Surely you remember." Zabini narrowed his eyes "Penny!" With a pop penny was back. "Show potter out". "Yes master" Penny bowed and took ahold of Harry's sleeve.

Penny dragged him out of the room and down the hall. "Master Potter" she whispered, "I know why you are here, Tinny at the house of Malfroy knows! Talks to her. I must nots say the name." and with that she pushed him into the flow.


	4. Chapter 4 the questioning

The questioning

 **I don't own these characters J.K Rowling does**

 **Warning this story has multiple pairings m/m m/f and m/f/m. Not everything is cannon some of this work is changed or made up.**

 **Warnings Ron bashing, adult content, cussing, and violence, murder.**

 **Also sorry for possible spelling mistakes.**

Harry went back home to check on the children. He walked through the flow to smell cookies, the children loved to make cookies with Hermione the muggle way.

He followed the smell to the kitchen. "Daddy!" he heard as he walked in the room. He tried to grab a cookie but was attacked buy many children's hugs. Hermione smiled at him and looked to the kids, "Hey kids will you go get more milk from the basement."

All the kids ran out of the room to the other side of the house. "How was your day?" Hermione questioned. "Well I got Asotias case..." Harry said slowly. "Speak of the bloody devil, Draco locked himself in his room" Hermione huffed.

Harry looked at her, he loved that she could work from home and stay with the kids. She was the minister's second in command. "Honey, please, give him sometime he is going through a lot right now. Today was Astoria's funeral. He can't go because he is in hiding with CC because the murder is hunting him down. Because they were trying to kill CC not Astoria." Harry was trying to plead with his sort of girlfriend, it was too complicated. He was sure that she wanted to be a couple but with Draco drunckly confessing his long time feelings for Harry he couldn't keep his suppressed.

"Harry will you please just talk to him I'm worried about him. I used magic to add a room next to Draco's so CC can have her own room. She is in there sleeping." Harry nodded his head.

He was walking up the steps and saw the girls must have been busy today CC had a pink door with her name in white letters on the door.

Harry knocked but there was no answer, so he tried the door knob. It was open, he hoped he could just surprise Draco. He walked in the guest room and he didn't see Draco. Harry went to look in the closet when he heard someone say his name coming from the other side of the room.

The gryffindor curiosity took over Harry, he turned and followed the sound. He opened the door to the bathroom and saw Draco in the shower, He could see him moving and then Harry realized he wasn't saying Harry's name he was _saying his name_. Harry was shedding his shirt as he walked on to meet Draco.

Draco was trying to forget his pain over not being able to attend Astoria's funeral. He loved her as a best friend not quite a wife but he married her to please his family. He did however have his eye on someone else but never persuade feelings for that person because they were for different worlds, almost literally.

Astoria's death was making draco rethink everything about his life, especially him as a person. He wanted to be a better father to CC than his parents were; he wanted to end some of this old ways.

He couldn't stop thinking about Harry and what Harry had told him that morning, how the last week of his life has turned upside down. He decided to take another show because CC spit up all over his nice dress shirt. How was he ever going to get the stain out without a house elf?

Draco couldn't keep the thoughts of Harry touching his body out of his head as he showered. He could no longer ignore the way his body felt when he had thoughts like that. He questioned what he was going to do about it. Harry was in a relationship with Hermione.

Draco decided to forget that for now as he went to fix his current problem. He couldn't help but moan and groan as he thought all about how he wanted to continue to see Harry in his bed, kiss his velvet soft lips. Draco moaned Harry's name and was so focused on his task at hand ;) he almost jumped out of his skin when a hand wrapped around his. He turned to see the dashing raven haired man shirtless his hand was around Draco's.

"I came to talk to you but I thought I would help you out first." Harry whispered in the most sexy way. Harry moved his hand off Draco's. Draco's eyes shined bright as he nodded his head and moved his hand.

Harry gently grabbed Draco and couldn't help but bite his lip as he touched the soft skin and began to stroke his green eyes staring right into Draco's silver. It wasn't longer before Draco was panting again and drenched Harry's hand. Harry put his hand under the shower water to rinse it off and turned to leave.

He had the bathroom door halfway closed when he heard Draco whimper "Please stay". Harry questioned if he should what would happen. How was he going to tell Hermione that he liked Draco too, how could that affected his job, his kids?

Some place in him forgot all that as he looked back from the door and asked Draco "Are you sure you want me too?" Harry was hoping Draco would hesitate and it would give him enough time to make up his mind, neither of those things happen when Draco Answered "Yes" immediately. Harry closed the bathroom door back and looked into draco's eyes as he locked the Door.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own these characters J.K Rowling does.**

 **Warning multiple partners mXm mXf mXfXm, slash, Ron bashing, Dom/sub, violence, murder**

 **Last warning adult content ahead**

Harry stripped down and got into the shower with Draco. He couldn't believe how sexy Draco really was, his abs, v-lines, toned legs. Harry knew he wouldn't do this but he kissed Draco. His kiss was gentle but told Draco just why he was there. Draco took the hint and pushed Harry against the wall as his tongue snaked in Harry's mouth. Harry slide his hands in Draco's hair, pulling slightly to get a moan to escape Draco's throat. Draco kissed his way down to Harry's neck, Draco knew Harry's sweet spot and was going to use that advantage. He started to suck Harry's neck and bite it over and over to leave a nice mark. Draco didn't care if Hermione saw in fact he hoped she did and backed off Harry. Harry was moan and saying "uhhh, fuck, dray" the longer he sucked his neck the louder Harry got. He kissed it way down Harry's chest and dropped to his knees. Harry was holding his breath as he looked at Draco. Draco waited for Harry to nod telling him it was ok to continue. Draco looked up at Harry will silver eyes as he put his tongue on the shaft and licked all the way up to the tip. Harry shuddered and bit his lip. Draco still looking at him took Harry hole in his mouth. Harry groaned and had to hold back from thrusting his hips forward, instead he threaded his hand in Draco's hair and pulled a little which caused a throaty moan from Draco and vibrate through Harry's member. Feeling that almost sent Harry over the edge somehow Draco knew. Draco stood up and Harry turned Draco around. Draco reached out of the shower to get his want off the counter, he waved it and a bottle came flying into his hand. He gave the bottle to Harry with a smirk. Harry took the bottle and put the lube on his fingers. Harry put the clean hand on Draco dick and started to pump then with the other hand he teased Draco as first. He swirled around the ring of muscle only pushing in a little, coming back out when Draco whined "More". Harry chuckled and slid his finger back in all the way to his knuckle. He got a gasp out of Draco as he let him adjust. Harry began to pump his finger in time with his strokes, he loved hearing to moaning from Draco it really made him want to pound his brains out. Harry added another finger and went faster Draco groaning in response. He massage Draco's sack as he added a 3 finger. Draco loved this feeling and would never get over how it felt to know Harry was so eager to make him feel this way. Harry moved his clean hand away to get the lube. And before he out it on his hand he got his wand used it to bring a surprise for Draco. Harry loved how telling the drank Draco was. Harry put lube on his on dick and almost as quickly and his fingers came out he slid in. Draco loved the burn and begged Harry to thrust right off the bat. Harry was going hard and fast. He would be gentle another day. Draco was clinching Harry's member as Harry dug his nails in to Draco's hips. "I'm close Harry" Draco moaned. Harry was moaning "Dray" and loved his hands. He kept thrusting was making some nose with something do Draco took the chance to move and angled his hips so Harry hit right into Draco's prostate. It only took two hits until Draco came all over the wall. Harry was not far behind he road it out and when he was don't thrusting he spoke. "Don't move and I want u to clench" Draco did as he was ordered, all though He didn't understand. Draco felt something cold being pushed between his cheeks and into his ring of muscle. "Unclench" Harry order and pushed the plug the rest of the way into place. Draco moaned softly as it stretched him back out. He turned to look at Harry. Harry kissed him and said "you will leave that their until I get back home work. I will remove that later tonight."

Harry felt like he was lying to Hermione about their relationship he wanted to be with her and all the kids. He also was upset because he found out a month ago Ginny is taking him to court for full custody of the kids, he knew that she was jealous of Hermione because Harry moved on and was with her. Harry hasn't told anyone about it and doesn't want to because he feels like he is a bad dad since she is trying to take them back. Harry wanted to be with Draco he, he thought he might love him like Hermione. It sounded crazy and sudden but the feelings had been so repressed for so long he almost forgot how happy it made him to think about being with the blond. Draco could give him things Hermione could not give him. He didn't know how to explain it.

Hermione was confused about some many things. She had suspected Harry had a crush on Draco while they were in school but she was sure he got over it. She didn't care to have an open relationship, she knew Harry needed something she couldn't provide at first it bothered her but she got over it. She was so happy the kids had their weekend with Tonks because she was in so much pain she hadn't felt this bad in who knows how long. Harry went back to work telling her that he seemed in a better mood. She went to check on CC. She was so happy to have a baby in the house again. She was rocking CC when Draco came in.

"Can we talk" Draco questioned. She looked so beautiful and happy with CC in her arms. She nodded. "I wanted to tell you that I was truly sorry for how I was during school, It wasn't right. The older I got I realized what my parents taught me wasn't the way I wanted to be I don't ever want to be that person again. I was to afraid to change while the dark lord was still alive because I knew he would kill me and possibly my mother. I hate to think about how awful I was to you, I was so awful to you because father would get upset I wasn't smarter that what he called you. He would lock me in the cellar without my want for days at a time with only 3 water bottles. So I took that anger out on you and I'm truly sorry." His eyes shined with tears. "I also wanted to say sorry for what happens when you had to visit the manor, I wanted to save you, to kill Bella but I knew it would cost the lives of everyone in that house."

Hermione didn't know what to say, she watched the tears fall of his face. "Dray it- it in the past, i'm not going to say it's ok or I will forget but, I will forgive" She whispered. "Why did you um, hate on Harry? Ron I understand, but why Harry." Draco whipped the tears away. "Honestly I had to be mean my father and the dark lord where watching me they had spies in the castle. I um well I was also jealous he had real friends" Draco was blushing, merlins old beard he has a crush on Harry. Hermione stood up and put CC in the crib where draco was standing. Together they looked at CC. Hermione put her hand over Draco's and and said "You guys can stay as long as you want, the kids love her, the girls have been calling her sissy CC." She looked up and was looking right into the sexy silver eyes of Draco. He came a little closer, he was almost touching her, "Thank you" he whispered. Draco was moving her hair, she was captivated by his eyes, they had blue in them; his eyes were like a sky changing to a storm. He ran his finger down her face to her jaw line which made her shudder. Hermione thought that she really should stop him, but she loved his touch it was like silk kissing her skin. He bent his head down and was kissing her, he kissed **her**. After a second of hesitation she kissed him back. His hand cupped her face. She moved her hand up to his hair. She pulled it a little he moaned and pulled her closer. "Mommy!" Rose was tapping her, bringing her back to reality. She broke away from Draco her face was burning red. "Yes honey" She asked Rose. "The boys are playing football in the house and broke the lamp again and james cut his hand on it when he fell over. He is such an imbecile sometimes." Hermione fuffed. "Rose please go send an owl to Nev and ask him to come early." "I get to send an owl!? Yay!" rose ran out of the room her copper hair flowing behind her.

"How old is she again?" Draco couldn't help but see the resemblance between her and her mother. "She will be seven soon" Hermione smiled happily and went to surly give some lip to the couldn't believe he kissed her, he loved it as much as kissing Harry. He knew his life was a mess. He looked at his rolex and saw he was going to be late for his very special appointment.

Hermione was so annoyed with the children, it made her pain worse. Neville insisted to look over her she finally agreed. Neville or nev as the kids called him was a healer one of the best around. "Er um, Hermione have you um, gained any weight lastley?" Nev's hole face was red. "Yes nev but I'm not worried about it" she was hungry. "Um well uh, I would be.." He looked nervous. "What is it" Neville looked at her "Well your pregnant Hermione, five months alone." She gasped what was she going t do how was she going to tell Harry. How did she not notice! "Is it ok I didn't know at all. My cycle hasn't been right since Rose." neville looked more relieved to know she took the news well. "The baby is a girl she looks healthy, congratulations. I need to go I will be late for my last appointment." How on either was she going to fix this Draco problem, she knew they were seeing each other she wasn't dumb she knew. She suspected after the hickey bit then she heard them it confirmed her suspicions.


	6. Chapter 6 the shock

**These characters belong to JK Rowling**

 **Not everything is cannon**

 **Warnings- Murder, swearing, adult content, multiple pairings (MxM, MxF, MxMxF)**

Author note, sorry I am not consistent on updates. Also sorry if there are any typos I normally see them. I need to change that I made James and Albus the wrong ages. James is 7 and albus is 8.I plan to fix that.

Chapter 6

Draco did as Harry told him. He walked into the muggle tea and coffee shop. He walked over to a table in the corner pushing the thoughts of his day away. "Im lynn" a girl with black hair sat down in front of him. "I understand your current uh situation so i will keep this on the down low." She winked at him. "Um thanks, so what have you found." Draco didn't have time for silly banter. "So I talked with my connections at wizarding child protective services, they found a child-" "really?!" Draco cut in. "Yes but there is some well, something different about him, which is why no one has taken him or even fosters him. His father wasn't a wizard, His mother was a pureblood but we can't locate any DNA from any british wizards we think his mother might be from another country." "Well whatever it is I'm sure we can work it out, how old is he?" Draco was getting excited he wanted a playmate for CC. "He is almost 9, he doesn't have any official documents for a name. He calls himself Scorpius. But about his dad."

Harry flowed into the Malfoy house elf quarters. Tinny jumped as she saw Harry. "Master Potter I has been expecting yous." Tinny whispered. "I over heards Master Malfoy talking in his study to Master Goyle. He asked if the deed was dones" Tinny's eyes were full of fear. She would be killed if anyone found out. "Thank you Tinny, if you think you are in trouble come to my house this will take you there, all you need to do is hold it and say emergency to Harry" Tinny nodded and took the coin and put the coin into her secret dress pocket. "I should go" Harry walked to the house elf fireplace.

Hermione was making dinner she didn't know how she was gonna say anything to Harry, or how she could have not noticed. She thought maybe it was because she wasn't chasing the kids as much and could actually sit down and eat. She didn't really have a bump at all. "Honey I'm back" Harry called from the other room. He was holding Lily when he came into the kitchen. "Oh so you can hold Lily but I get scolded if I do?" Hermione snapped. 'Well I don't have any babies to hold" Harry jokingly sad. The sentence almost knocked the air out of her. Harry put Lily down who ran back outside with the others. "Well maybe _**your boyfriend**_ would let you hold his baby!" Hermione whispered it in such a way he thought he should cover his dick since she was holding a knife. "Babe come on he isn't my boyfriend and so what if he was this is an open relationship." Harry was trying to be as calm as possible. Hermione sat the knife down "We agreed to an open relationship but in those terms it said you could not date, just have little flings because you want to have the best of both worlds. I heard you with him earlier and I know that you came home from the bar with him. I was standing right there but you guys were practically taking close off on the way up the steps!" Harry was so dead he was just going to try to play it cool "It's not really that big of a deal-" "Yes it bloody is! Im freaking-" all the kids cam running into the house and sat at the table or attacked Harry. "Mom when will dinner be done" Albus asked politely. "Just a few minutes, can you go get CC" albus walked out of the kitchen to find the baby. "Where is Mr. Draco" Rose questioned. "He had an important meeting to attend" Hermione said casually as if they had not just been fitting about the fact Harry can't keep his dick to his self. Harry choked on his water "you let him leave, alone!" Harry was so furious how could Hermione be so stupid, she knew there was a killer on the loose not to mention that the had the Dark Mark and it had been launched into the sky and was the topic of every paper in the wizarding world. "Relax, he went to meet a muggle." Everyone was sitting at the table and Harry decided he would continue this later. They all were eating when Draco walked in the kitchen scooped up CC and started to feed her. He was so lost in his thought he didn't notice Hermione talking to him. "Draco I asked how your meeting when with the muggle" Hermione was trying to be polite. "It went really well, how did it go with Neville?" Draco smirked. "Um why was Nev here?" If that was Hermione's way to get back at him that was low. Hermione turned to the kids "James do you want to answer your father" It definitely wasn't a question James had made that mistake before. "Well Hugo broke the lamp- "I did not" -and I was trying to clean it up when I cut my hand on it pretty bad." James was looking embarrassed. "Nev said that he was lucky magic can heal it because if we were muggles James would have needed many stitches and had to figure out how to get the blood out of my carpet." Hermione was clearly mad about the stupid carpet not about the fact the kids were playing football in the house.

Time skip- Harry went to lay down in his side of the bed when Hermione rolled over "And what do you think your doing!" Not this again "Um trying to lay in my bed next to my beautiful girl" Harry hoped this would work. "Well maybe you should go sleep with Draco since he's your favorite right now" Hermione rolled back over. "But you are I want to lay with you, please?" Harry didn't want her upset. "Honey what's wrong please tell me, and don't try that 'nothing' crap" hermione huffed "Neville said I'm 5 months pregnant." Harry was shocked but he was also really happy. "Wow honey that's great" He kissed her forehead. "Nev said the baby is fine and is a girl. I owled my OB healer and I have an home appointment next week." Harry hugged Hermione tightly. They fell asleep hugging each other.

Draco couldn't stop thinking about his meeting with Lynn. His soon to be son was half wizard and half _vampire._ This didn't worry Draco much because he didn't turn with the moons he could chose when he wanted to turn. He could usually control it and drank animal blood with his dinner. Where in the world was draco going to get animal blood discreetly without looking weird and being in every newspaper. He couldn't wait to see this half vampire.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **These characters belong to JK Rowling**

 **Not everything is cannon**

 **Warnings- Murder, swearing, adult content, multiple pairings (MxM, MxF, MxMxF)**

Harry was so ready to arrest the evil bastard who killed Astoria. The team had been following lots of leads and narrowed the killing down to Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Goyle. Harry was worried about how Draco would react to finding out his own father killed his wife by accident. Why was it an accident some may ask? Well it was because he meant for a tinny new born baby to be killed instead.

Harry went into the kitchen, Hermione was up and so was Draco. "Hermione before you wake up the kids the three of us need to talk" Harry was really nervous about his hormonal girlfriend flipping out. "So um, well today we will be arresting the people charged with Astoria's murder" Harry's mouth was dry.

Draco sat down his coffee "I am glad they won't be able to hurt CC, It makes it hard to be a good dad"

"Please understand that the people we are arresting still have to go to trial and that this is based on evidence the team has gathered and I have to help because this relationship hear has been a secret. No one even know your here." Harry was really glad the relationship with the three of them had been going way better the last few weeks.

"I know Harry don't worry I am just glad to have them put away from my child."

Hermione smiled and grabbed Draco's hand "Harry don't worry Draco knows this is part of your job and it's not personal. We all can go back to a normal life soon"

Draco looked down at his coffee "There's something I have to tell you guys, I have been doing a lot of thinking these last few weeks. I am going to be adopting a sibling for CC.'

Hermione grabbed Draco into a hug and Harry just smilled. "Draco that's so amazing you are such a good dad! Tell you all about it!"

"Well he was just dropped off at this house and there is no records anywhere of him, he is a bit strange and creeps out the other kids, he needs our help"

"Um well what's wrong with him?" Harry knitted his eyebrows

"He is a wizard and he knows that. He calls himself Scorpius which I think is a bad ass name. But um this is where it gets strange-"

"His name is kind of weird drake can we call him something else?" Hermione hated the name

"Are you going to tell us he has special needs, cause if he does that's ok Dray we can work thought it." Harry reached out for Draco's hand.

"He has special needs just not what everyone thinks. I don't know how to say this, well he is um, he's a vampire." Draco stammered.

Hermione spit her water all over the table "He's a vampire! Absolutely not! He could hurt he kids!" Hermione was not going to let that happen.

"He can control it! He has never had human blood, he drinks animal blood which is why he freaks out the other kids."

"Hermione I agree with Dray this poor kid needs help, would you atlest think about it? Give the kid a try" Harry stood up from the table "I'm going to be late"

Draco and Lynn had arrived to a small house in the middle of nowhere. "Are you ready to meet your new son?" Lynn squealed.

"Ready as i'll ever be" Draco huffed walking to the door.

He sat in the kitchen which was covered with pictures of kids drawings on the fridge and all different kid's covered the walls. A woman walked in, holding a hand of a small boy. He was paler than Draco, they had the same whitish blond hair. The boy had harsh blue eyes. THe woman spoke "This is Scorpius, Scorp this is Draco he want's to adopt you." The boy let go of his foster mom's hand and walked closer to Draco. Draco reached out as hand, the boy took it. "Why would you want to adopt me, Didn't they tell you about me, what I am?" Scorp asked quietly.

"Yes they told me about you and what you are. I don't care, I think you would me a good brother to my baby CC she will get lonely and need a big brother to protect her." Draco was saddened that this kid didn't think anyone could love him.

"I would be a big Brother! Can I met her!" Scorpis jumped up and down.

"Of course you can meet her. How about you come to my house next week and you can see the room. I am staying with some friends at the moment. My house is, er, under construction." Draco didn't want to tell the kid the truth.

Scorpius turned to his foster mom "Can I go to Draco's and see my new sister please!" She smiled "Yes of course Lynn and I will work out a time"

Meanwhile

Harry was with his team ready to bust down the Malfoy manor door. The department had been able to come up with some new spells to keep the all magical wards down. Thanks to luna's creativity and Hermione's knowledge of muggle houses, they figured out a spell to "freeze" all magical items and processes by spell. They had the house surrounded and the wards down.

"Move out!" Potter yelled, He banged the front door "Auour office open up!" he yelled. A house elf he hadn't seen before opened the door "Come ins Masters are busy" and with that he popped away. Harry entered the house to the yelling chaos of the current owners. His men followed him. All had their wands ready.

He got closer to the drawing room, "Your such a sick bastard!" a woman's voice was yelling. "Quite down this instant!" Lucius hissed. Next thing he hears is glass shattering and Narcissa yelling "You brought that bimbo skank into this house hold!" Harry opened the door to see the three of them all yelling and fighting. "I told you to mind your damn business Narcissa" Lucius rebutted. "Your just an overweight old hang!" the mystery woman screamed Narcissa smacked her and said "You think he loves you?! Your such a fool he is using you! Get out of my house and never return!" She turned to her husband, "And you, I want a divorce, get out of my sight-". "I think I can help with that" Harry said, they finally noticed. "Lucius Malfoy you are under arrest for the murder of Astoria Greengrass, and attempted murder of CC Malfroy." The team disarmed him and took his wand. He said nothing as he walked with the team out of the house to head to the ministry. Narcissa looked at Harry "I hope he roots in his cell for eternity. Please come into my study when you are available to talk privately. Also someone get this whore out of my house!" she stormed out of the drawing room. Harry turned to the last man in the room "How did the Other arrest go?" he questioned. "Goyle came quietly also saying nothing, but his wife is giving the men hell she doesn't believe it" He left leaving Harry.

"So um, who are you exactly?" he asked the shocked looking girl. "I am the one who was lied to apparently, that dick killed my cousin. I will be going now." Harry knocked on the study door "come in" Narcissa was drinking tea. "Thank you Harry, for removing that filth from my house. I could not put up with his disgrace any longer. Please tell my son to come out of hiding." harry froze "I don't know where he is" he spoke dryly. "I know that simply isn't true dear. I received a coded letter from my son that no one else could read but it was too risky to send one back. Please send him and CC home I want to see her before she get any bigger." Harry had not idea what to say "As you wish, I should be going now."

Draco was in the garden playing with CC trying to figure out how to explain to his mom that his new adopted son is a vampire. "Draco can we talk?" Draco nodded looking back down at CC who was chewing on her toy. "I'm still sorry I had to put him in jail you know. He went quietly but there are somethings you should know." Draco turned to harry "I never want to see him ever again" draco's voice was cold as ice. "Well your mom told me in private she knows your here and wants you to bring CC back to the house. Also, um, I think you dad was having an affair with Astoria's cousin and your mom is demanding a divorce." Draco looked unfazed. "Well he kept making up reasons to leave the house and he kept inviting that skanks family over so I suspected. But the problem is, he will keep the estate or pass it to his brother if he has to sit in jail for life." CC started to giggle at the birds flying over head. "His court date is tomorrow. Please be there for your mother."

Next day at the Ministry

"Draco dear! How I have Missed you! Is that CC, this is huge now and looks so much like you." Narcissa was hugging draco so tight he couldn't breath. Draco spaced out for the whole hearing but the end. "Lucius Malfoy had been found guilty of all accused crimes." Draco hugged his mom. "Lucius Malfoy is being sentenced to the kiss of death!" Draco wasn't even sad he was actually glad his father would never get the chance to hurt CC. "Family will be give time to say their goodbyes if they choose". They left the courtroom and went to the 'good bye' room. Narcissa looked at her ex husband, "I hope you know that we are still getting a divorce." She turned around and left. Draco's eyes were the color of steal, "I have nothing to say other than I will hate you always for what you did and CC will never get to know her mother because of you." With that he left. He went to his mother who was sitting next to Potter, whom was holding CC. "Mother I need to tell you something. My son is different, he is a vampire." Draco told her all the details that Lynn and the foster mother told him about Scorpius. "That will be a challenge, but a Malfoy doesn't back down from a challenge. I have something to tell you." She paused "Since I am divorcing your father and he will be dead, you will be getting all the estate." Draco didn't know what to say. He finally spoke "Mother I hope you will still live with me and the children I will need help." Stuff was looking a bit odd almost fuzzy and then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the chapters

Warning, language, lemons (mXm)

AUTHOR NOTE: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. IF YOU KNOW WHO TO EDIT PUBLISHED CHAPTERC TELK ME.

Please review

Chapter is for Sara. She has inspired me to write even though a slight age difference we are still buddies

NOTE, UN EDITED CHAPTER

Hermione was enjoying some peace and quiet, finally. She had taken all the kids to spend the evening with Tonks. She had no idea what that many kids could eat in one sitting. Hermione turned on the telly as Harry came through the floo. He was with Narcissa who was carrying someone. "Mione call Longbottom now!" She could see it was Draco they were dragging closer to her. She cast a patronus as they laid Draco on the couch. "What happened?" she questions. "He just blacked out and won't wake at all, he's all clammy" Harry stated. Neville came into the room. "You called? Wait why are the Malfoys doing here?" He was really confused. "That is not important what is important is my son won't take up!" Narcissa was becoming short tempered. "Please give me some room to look him over" Neville was scared of Narcissa. Hermione came to his aid "why don't we go to the kitchen and you can tell me about how your meeting with Draco's new child wet. Tea?" Hermione was guiding her away. "Mione I need to lay down I have a bloody head ache."

"So how do you like your new grandson?"

"He seems like a very nice boy when I saw him at the home"

"Draco is worried how the other children will take his condition if you will"

"I am not sure, I found a way to get the blood without the public finding out."

"That fantastic! How um was everything today?"

"Well I officially am taking the name Black back and Draco will be getting the whole estate if that's what you mean."

"What was the verdict?"

"Death, finally."

"Oh Narcissa I am so sorry"

"Don't be he was a cold prick if there ever was one, to put it lightly."

Meanwhile

Harry feel asleep as soon as his head was in the pillow.

Draco came into the room, his smile was beautiful as ever. He walked closer to Harry "you busy?" He pondered. "No" Harry replied. "Good" Draco removed his shoes, he stepped closer, and removed his belt. Harry was interested to see where this was going. Draco walked closer he removed his shirt. Harry was biting his lip, Draco happened to dig this incredibly sexy. Draco came closer to the bed, removing his muggle jeans. He moved the covers climbing onto the mattress, he straddled Harry. "I do hope I am not bothering you Potter"

"No, um your fine" Harry was trying to so stutter. Draco leaned in and kissed him. Harry tastes of bubble gum. Harry's breath picked up slightly as Draco slid his hands up his chest, to his neck and I to his hair. Draco loved the raven hair. Harry reached out for the snow white blonde locks above him. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth, Harry knew how much I he liked his hair pulled. Even though he did spend tons of gallons on it. Draco broke the kiss attacking Potter's neck. He used his teeth and tongue. He sucked and licked at Harry's neck with no mercy, he was determined to leave marks. Harry's moaned and grounded like crazy he was already aching up into Draco. Harry ran his finger nails down Draco's back making eight red lines from shoulder to waist, resulting in a deep throaty moan from Draco. Draco started to bite Harry all over, neck, shoulder, collar bone. Anything he could get his teeth on. Draco was caught off guard when Harry suddenly flipped them over. Harry started grinding his hips on Draco's hips. "Harry, Harry, harry"

Harry woke with a start, Hermione was standing over him. "Get up Neville has news"

They were all sitting on the couch,"So I have found a diagnosis. You will probably want a second opinion and I understand if yo-"

"Get bloody on with it" Narcissa was about to hurral a tea cup at this boy.

"The reason I have found for Draco being unconscious is that his body is transforming so he can get ready to find a mate".

"What?" Harry was lost

"What are you saying?" Hermione usually had all the answers before everyone else in the room and this she didn't.

"My son is not some animal" Narcissa was about to he the bollocks off Neville.

"Well my findings are that Draco is veela."

"Veela!" They all asked. Harry confused, Hermione should have known, Narcissa fanited.

"Yes a veela"


End file.
